


Team APOL

by MercyTheFox



Category: RWBY
Genre: #OscarPineNeedsLoveToo, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Chronic Illness, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Illnesses, Letters from the past, M/M, Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Oscar Pine is a sweetheart, POV Original Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 5 (RWBY), RWBY Vol 3 to 5, Season/Series 03, Terminal Illnesses, Will follow story line-ish, why are there no tags for Oscar?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Gentle fingers brushed the top of the worn notebook, a pleasant smile upon pink lips. “What are you smiling about?” A somewhat cold voice echoed in the room. Strawberry blonde hair danced as their head turned.“Onyx, good morning.” Bouncing over to the black haired man she placed the notebook next to his current book,’Words of the Wind’one she’d seen him read many times. “I found my notebook from when we were in Beacon.” His golden eyes glanced over at it.“Did you ever finish writing in it?” He asked looking from it to her.“Not totally, things got so crazy, there’s a few pages left.”A/N: Will start just before Vol 3. First chapter is logs in the notebook that are from ten years ago. This has original characters in it, the first few chapters will be about them, then not so much. This will be following the main story line for the most part. Please keep in mine I am behind on Vol 5 at the moment. I haven't had time to watch. Thank you.





	Team APOL

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone finds out why I write this kind of trash, I'd be happy to know. owo
> 
> I'm to lazy to draw now(For all of last year lord I need to get less lazy). So here's these that my friend made.
> 
> Name: Apollo Highland  
> Age: 26  
> Hair color: Rose Pink  
> Home: Atlas  
> Eye color: Right eye red, left eye hazed over(nearly blind, but can see aura)  
> Height: 5.6ft  
> Semblance: Oracular, he was born nearly blind in his left eye. But it turned out to be his semblance. Apollo is able to see weak spots in his target's aura, however using it for long points of time makes his vision worse and it does not heal.  
> (Please ignore the stuff typed on the photo. It's old. Very old.)  
> https://scontent-lax3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/27718523_1869613043049237_349611691_n.png?oh=353c2275a89ab116d2f3a73c6fdbdded&oe=5A7AEE14
> 
> Known for being great archers, Apollo was forced to learn archery from a young age, after all. The Highland saying is, "May skies rain down upon you." Kind of brutal when you think about what it means. He uses his aura to create arrows for his bow/halberd. Apollo is quite and a gentle soul but has a strong since a leadership and protection over his team and friends. Sadly he isn't in the best of health, not only his semblance slowly taking his sight away. He has bad hearing and a weak heart, despite this he still wanted to become a hunter. And thanks to carful planing and medicine he's been able to do so. He's extremely grateful for Onyx helping him.
> 
>  
> 
> Name: Peach Skye  
> Age:25  
> Home: Vale  
> Hair: Strawberry Blonde  
> Eyes: Ice blue  
> Height: 5.4ft  
> Semblance: She can reflect attack, but she has to see the attacker and can only reflect one person at a time and one weapon at a time. It takes a huge amount of concentration to do so.  
> https://scontent-lax3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/27721319_1869594769717731_462030077_n.png?oh=42ec342229292d1b0688b6368975e1f3&oe=5A7B38B0
> 
> Peach has turned her great grandmother’s jewelry into a compact form of armor that expands. She has four, two inch bracelets one for each wrist and each ankle, a neckless and headband. It's very handy at building things, and if you need someone to kick a door in, she's your girl. 
> 
>  
> 
> Name: Onyx Wavwern  
> Age:26  
> Home: Mistral  
> Hair: black  
> Eyes: gold  
> Height: 5.9ft  
> Semblance: The ability to teleport 100 feet in any direction.  
> https://scontent-lax3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/27783528_1869594766384398_1248208536_n.png?oh=f95b3ccc7e9b52e0d6e393ea3c4626a9&oe=5A7B3752
> 
> Onyx, cool and calm was raised as though he were a knight. For years he trained with a simple sword, before creating his weapon. A heavy two handed sword that uses dust. But at other times, also dual swords to move faster.
> 
>  
> 
> Name: Linkus  
> Age:24  
> Home: Vacuo  
> Hair: platinum  
> Eyes: green  
> Height: 6.4ft  
> Semblance: Extremely high ended sciences.  
> https://scontent-lax3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/27781944_1869594803051061_549444272_n.png?oh=147d1b1b096bbd2e404e5ef23b0f1ade&oe=5A7B2A90
> 
> Linkus has been a little extreme in his creation of a weapon. Even after being strictly advised not to go down this path, he did it anyway. Linkus has created dust infused tattoos that react to his aura. Once a month has has to let new dust absorb back into them, more often if used in excise. Ultimately turning himself in a weapon, though by doing his, he can create weapons from the elemental dust in his hands. And basically throw fire and ice. Though because it is tired into his aura, his aura will weaken. He likes to think he’s a badass for throwing fire and ice, but he also sometimes doesn’t think it’s worth hurting his body over. So Apollo helped design a pair of gloves to work with his aura and dust. As they both use their aura to power their weapons, though Apollo’s isn’t near as bad.

Hello, I thought since I will be starting as Beacon soon, I should keep a log of anything that goes on. I know we get paired into teams, but I’m not sure how that works really. I’ll have to make this entry very short, this was a last minute idea and we will be arriving soon. But I shall write tonight with what has happened. 

Until then, shine bright like the golden sun.

-PS

\--  
Hello again, today was interesting to say the least. I met a faunus wolf(I think), he apparently was shocked he’d even been allowed to enter the academy grounds, considering he nearly blew up the last school he went too. I’m not sure if I should be scared or not. He seemed nice enough, a little to friendly though. He tried to hug me, thankful a friend of his(I think) stepped in and stopped him. He seemed to know the other boy, possibly they went to school together. He was very soft spoken, but had a voice that was commanding. I kind of shocked me if I’m honest. I couldn’t get a real good look at him. He had large round glasses and his hair was covering his face. 

 

Oh, apparently it’s lights out. I shall write tomorrow.

Shine bright like the golden sun.

-PS

 

 

__

Hello once more, I am so tired, today was insane! 

Today we were assigned as teams, we were thrown into a forest full of grimm and had to retrieve a relic from somewhere in said forest. However, the first person we laid eyes on, they were our partner and we had to work together. Which I am completely fine with, it was everything after that. I was paired with the guy I saw yesterday. His name is Apollo Highland and he is from Atlas, I don’t really know much other then that. I did ask a few questions, but he kind of ignored me. Well, he didn’t so much ignore me as we’d run into a nest of grimm. He is an amazing fighter, I wasn’t sure what I expected really. But it was nothing like I’d ever seen before. He uses a halberd, it doesn’t look like much and you’d have to see it to believe it. But the best I can think of is he’s using dust. Because nothing should explode like that. Beside being chased around by grimm all day, we were able to get our relic. 

However, yes there is a however. On our way back, we were with a small group of other students. This guy tripped and knocked a rock off below into a cavern. Apparently it was a nevermore’s nest, I don’t know his name, but when I find him I’m going to throw him off the cliff just like that rock. The whole fight could had been avoided, a total waste of time.  
But nonetheless, I am on a team. Apollo is our leader(as I expected), the boy who tried to hug me on our team, along with a member of the Wavwern family. 

It is very late and classes start tomorrow morning at 9am.

Shine bright like the golden sun.

-PS

 

______  
Hello, today our first classes went well. I was able to get to know my team better, I am the only female on our team by the way. Our leader is Apollo Highland, he is seventeen. He’s tal, even taller than my brother but nowhere near as tall as Linkus who shockley skipped a few years. He’s only fifteen and I’m guessing, but probably about six foot! Linkus is from Vacuo, so not friends with Apollo; as Apollo is from Atlas. Apollo is however friends with Onyx Wavwern. 

Onyx is very proper maybe a little cold, but I should expect nonetheless of him. I mean, he misewell be the next ruler of Mistral. Thought technically the Wavwern family no longer holds rights to that title.

But on another note classes are great, I’m very excited I enjoyed them so much. Many students found them boring and even went to sleep. But I thrive for this kind of thing, learning can be fun.You just have to get in the right mind set. But I also have a duty as a the heir to the Skye family name to do the best I can! 

But I must go, it’s nearly dinner time now and we wanted to look around the school before then.

Shine bright like the golden sun.

-PS

 

_____

Hello, it is day four of being at Beacon, Linkus got in a fight with some kid picking on faunus. Apollo broke it up, I’m not sure how he did it all I remember was he pulled the bandage off his left eye and the next thing I knew the bully was out cold. Onyx walked over to make sure the bully was still alive(he was) and handed Apollo the bandaged whispering something to him. In the mists of it though, that goodie-two-shoes Goodwitch saw what happened. And Linkus, Apollo, and the bully ended up being forced to go to see the headmaster. Linkus and Apollo didn’t do anything wrong… Well Linkus did start the fight, but Apollo ended it!

Nonetheless both of them are stuck with helping clean up the cafeteria for the next two weeks. Stupid Goodwitch.

Shine bright like the golden sun.

-PS

 

_________

Hello, it has been many days since I last wrote, today day threenity of being at Beacon. 

Apollo has slowly started to open up more, Linkus is a wolf faunus like I thought, and Onyx isn’t so cold. We are still trying to figure out how to be a team, on our days off we practice together. I now understand why Linkus almost destroyed his old school. He’s done something absolutely insane! He’s infused dust with tattoos, into his own skin turning himself into his weapon! To be honest I believe it is a good thing he is on our team. 

You see, from what I can understand. He plan worked out very well, he is able to fuse his arua with the dust activating it; bending the elements to his will. However it didn’t make him invulnerable, the fool. He’s covered in scars and burns, by using the dust it hurts his body, he’s basily killing himself. 

Thankfully, Apollo deals with this kind of thing, his weapon pulls its power from his aura. He’d taken us outside to show just what he meant, his halberd is also a bow that creates arrows from his aura. And from this Apollo came up with an idea, all Linkus needed was a way to channel the dust into something. And three days later Apollo approached me with blueprints of what he believed could fix Linkus’ problem. 

You see, I myself to not really have a weapon. I have just armor, but very strong armor that is also very compact. I wear it everyday even with our uniforms. Two bracelets, two ankle bracelets, a necklace, and headband. I’ve been training since the day I could walk. 

So I set out and began work, it took a while to find all the parts I needed. But Apollo was right, Linkus can now properly channel the dust and aura- oh my. I can’t believe it’s already so late. 

Shine bright like the golden sun.

-PS

_______________________

 

Hello and good evening, 

Day thirtyone of being as Beacon, today I learned that Apollo is blind in his left eye. Though not totally blind I guess, his semblance is why he’d blind. He can not see like the rest of us. He’s able to see the aura of others and find weakness in it. Which explains how he was able to knock that bully out, he just looked for a weakness in the kid’s aura and hit the right pressure point on him.

Onyx has been more open lately, I know it will take much more for us to be a team though. I believe we will get there. Linkus also really likes kids and has been helping out at a daycare in his free time. I have decided that I will try painting again, there are some amazing views around here. And I really need a hobby with Spring brake coming soon. 

Shine bright like the golden sun. 

-PS

______

Oh my, hello old friend. 

I can’t believe I lost this log over Spring break last year, I feel horrible! I must update you on everything! My, so much has happened, Onyx is so much more open with us. He’s a really nice guy, though he’d still rather read a book then talk to us. But I guess some things will never change. I don’t know if it’s possible but I think Linkus has grown more… I’m getting a little scare, he’s only sixteen and is just getting taller and taller. -Oh he said he has grown, he’s now six-four, he was five-nine when we first started here. He’s going to be a titan! 

We’ve bonded so well as a team, though I know for a fact Apollo still hasn’t told us everything and I know Onyx knowns something about it. 

You see last year, we go to go on a mission with a hunter. But the info was wrong, very wrong. It was a simple go in, take out, and come home kind of thing. In the end, we found out a group of renages were using grimm to raid small towns that have very little protection. We made it out alive, but barely. Apollo was in a coma for months and when he woke up, his eyesight was much worse. For months we had to help him around, he’s doing better now. But we also now know why he keeps that badge over his left eye. His semblance is always on, by using it for long periods of time his sight gets worse. So he covers it up best he can to it doesn't get overworked. 

It’s a shock he’s not already completely blind. We’ve become a nice family, looking out for each other. 

I must go now, Linkus wasn’t us to go see some movie tonight.

Shine bright like the golden sun.

-PS

____________

I don’t know where we went wrong, I don’t know what happened. Why did it become like this, why, why, why!

It’s not fair! 

-PS


End file.
